Edward's miracle
by Mrs.Cullen0118
Summary: Not enough father/daughter moments in Breaking Dawn. Watch through the years as Ness grows, all the embarrassing, hair pulling moments. But in the end, Renesmee still loves her daddy!
1. Chapter 1

Protective.

**Just an idea I came up with, as I was at a wedding. I was wearing a dress and heels; the dress was a little bit above my knee! All the guys in my family were telling me I needed to put on something else! So enjoy and review!**

Renesmee's POV

I got my dress on carefully, not trying to ruin my hair which looked wonderful! It was curled and pulled back into a pony tail. Auntie Alice did that while Aunt Rosalie did my make-up! They always did those things for me, even if we weren't going anywhere. Today we were going to a wedding, Carlisle's boss'! His boss, Brandon loved Carlisle and he wanted all of us to be there!

My dress was gorgeous, but over expensive! What made it worse was I would only be wearing it once, Auntie Alice NEVER let us where things twice! Daddy said I took after mom, she hated when our clothes were really expensive and when Auntie Alice would yell at us when we wore things twice.

Anyways, back to my dress. The color was black, and it had ¾ sleeves made of lace. It went a few inches above my knee and had lace at the bottom. I thought it was beautiful, and fit me really well! What surprised me the most was that even though the price, mama thought it was pretty too! Daddy, and everyone else hadn't seen it, I hope they like it! The back was one of my favorite parts, it was like a scoop-neck in the back! (.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD562505)

Auntie Alice, Rosie, Nana, and Momma all stepped back to get a final look they all replied with things like " Wow!" and " Gorgeous!"

Momma came to me and gave me a hug " OH, baby you look beautiful!"

I blushed and muttered " Thanks!"

I got my bag, and turned off my lights. I went down our new twisty stairs, which I loved! We moved to Gunnison, Colorado, a few months ago just after my 5th birthday. Even though I am only five, I look like I am about 14/15, and according to my family I even act like it to! I feel bad for them because, they only have seven years with me until I am a full fledged adult ( older than my daddy!)

I went down the stairs in my black heels, and smiled. My daddy, uncles, and papa's faces, I couldn't read.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Take that off right now!" my father said coming up to me.

My eyes went wide before I rolled my eyes. " Daddy! What's wrong with it?"

Uncle Emmett laughed and said " What's wrong with it Ness? Did Alice cut the rest of it off? Where the hell is the rest of it?"

Why were they freaking out about this? " Papa, you like it right?" I asked him with puppy eyes.

He bit his lip and said " Renesmee, its not appropriate, I agree with the rest of the guys!"

I screamed and ran into my room. I hit my bed and screamed once again into a pillow. I closed my door, and decided if they wanted me to change, I would change. I went into my new winter clothing! I pulled out a pink snow-suit, which showed none of my body. After making sure NOTHING was showing I went down to the living room where everyone was talking.

" There I changed! Everyone happy?" I said.

My uncle Emmett laughed "MUCH BETTER!"

" Ness, can we talk. After you take that snow-suit off?" My daddy said going to his room in the main house.

I began to head upstairs I said " Fine."

Once I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt I went into my parents room. We had our own house, close to the main house though. I walked in and daddy was looking at a photo album. As I walked closer I saw the cover of the album

" _Renesmee's first year!" _

I smiled as I sat down next to dad, and saw a picture of me, him, and momma when I was 7 months old, but I looked about 2. We were in our meadow, well Momma's and daddy's meadow. Momma took the picture, and it wasn't straight because she was laughing too much about something I said to them.

" This is my favorite day, and its with my favorite people, at my perfect place." He said.

I smiled a crooked smile like daddy did and asked him " what was so funny?"

He cracked up and said " Well you asked me why I wasn't like the dads on tv who drink beer and sit on the couch and watch baseball all day!"

We both laughed for a few minutes until I said to him " Daddy I'm sorry, I will wear something else. I just wanted to be pretty, I didn't want you or anyone to be mad!"

He smiled at me and closed me into a hug. " Renesmee, you don't need a dress to make you beautiful or pretty. You are the most gorgeous little girl I know, and will ever walk this earth. I love you so much, and I wasn't really mad. It's just hard for me to accept you growing up, but no matter what you will always be my baby girl!"

I felt a tear escape from my eye and said " I love you daddy!'

After our little father daughter love fest, I went into Auntie Alice's room, and found her looking through her spare closet. " Here ya go Nessie, EVERYONE will approve of this! Now go try it on!" she said pushing me into her bathroom. I put on the magenta dress, which was only like two inches above my knee, and it had black polka-dots. It was beautiful and it wasn't too short! (.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD706196)

I went down to where my family waited. I closed my eyes waiting to hear the opinions of my family.

I heard a loud clap " MUCH MUCH better Nesss!" My uncle Emmett said.

I smiled at he acceptance of my family! We all smiled and laughed before hoping into our cars, I rode with Mom and dad in dad's old silver Volvo. He never got rid of it, he said there were to many memories, some I probably didn't need to hear about.

After arriving at the wedding we went to the reception, not wanting to be rude. We danced a little, and chatted with other guest. I was introduced to his boss, he was very kind as was his new wife Annie. They were very sweet, and wanted me to baby-sit their two year old daughter Katielynn.

It came time for the father daughter dance, which I always wanted to do. I went into the arms of my daddy and snuggled close to his chest. We didn't speak, only dancing to the music. I loved my daddy, a lot. He was overprotective, caring, and always there for me. He taught me how to play the piano, ride a bike, and was there for every cut and scrape.

Momma, Auntie Alice, and Aunt rose took turns dancing with papa, and then as the song came to a slow end we went back to our seats.

" Renesmee, I think you need to start wearing that snow-suit everywhere! All the teenage boys here are only staring at you! Don't worry boys, I have been giving them ' The look'"

My cheeks blushed bright red as my over-protective family stared at me. No matter how much they annoyed me at times, or embarrassed me I loved them for being that, protective.

**I hope you like it! I am going to write a bunch of things on Nessie and Edward, I don't have a father so I love the relationship that everyone makes of Edward and Nessie. I assume since he is protective over Bella, he would go into super protective mode with his daughter! As for my other stories, sorry for the delay, I have been busy with a wedding, school, the weather! I will update ASAP! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee and her daddy!

So here I am, let me know if anyone has any ideas on shorts or anything (: I appreciate.

Edwards's POV

Bella was out on an all-girls hunting trip, and Renesmee didn't want to go saying she was tired. I knew something had been bothering her; she never turned down big hunting trips. But no matter how much I wanted to talk to her, I knew she needed to be alone. I sat in my room organizing Renesmee's Christmas things. She was now physically 13, so everything she asked for was so much different than I was used to getting my little girl.

She asked for makeup, movies like_ The Hangover, _and concert tickets to a guy called Lil Wayne. When Bella and I went out on black Friday, I refused to get her makeup the one thing I hated. My Renesmee didn't need it, and it would only bring her confidence down something unnecessary. The movie she wanted was not anything appropriate for her, and Lil Wayne's music was terrible.

Now she wasn't my little girl, who always said I would be her daddy. Last year she wanted a doll, some _Barbie_ movie, and a cd composed by me. And next year the things would be the same as they are now, because she wouldn't be getting them. Bella said she was, and the only reason I was refusing to get them was because I didn't want to face the truth.

I walked out to the kitchen realizing I would need tape to wrap her presents. As I headed back I heard sobbing coming from my babies room. Not even bothering to knock, I walked in on my daughter balling her eyes out. It was a hard thing to see and only made me want to cry; even as I can't. I ran over to her bed where she was sitting, crying into her hands.

"Renesmee, please tell me what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with her face all red. "Daddy, why am I so ugly?"

The question crushed my cold heart, breaking it into tiny pieces. My daughter thought she was ugly? It made me hurt so badly, to know that she was hurting. I would rather be tortured for hundreds of years than see my daughter hurt.

"Renesmee why would you even say that?"

She sniffled before replying. "Because daddy, no guys like me. All my friends they have guys drooling over them, I don't. They are all so skinny, I am obnoxiously fat. They all have gorgeous eyes, and long eye lashes. As weird as it sounds they have bigger boobs, I don't. Therefore I am ugly, nothing close to being perfect."

I took her into my arms and just held her while she cried. "My sweet Renesmee, you are NOT ugly or anything close to it. Guys are afraid of you, and probably afraid of me and our family. They see how beautiful you are, and are scared to be rejected. You are not fat, not even close. Your eyes are stunning, your mom's gorgeous chocolate brown. And your eyelashes are long, and I guarantee the only reason theirs are is because of makeup. And Ness you are still growing as those things are not important. You are a beautiful person inside and out, no matter what anybody says. I love you so much baby girl."

She looked up to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you daddy, I love you to. Please don't tell anyone about this, I know momma will be worried about me, and her trip will be cut short!"

I kissed her head before saying. "Of course not baby, but if you need me to talk anytime I am here. Remember that always."

She smiled and said "I will, and dad one more thing?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can we watch _Jersey Shore _together?" she said laughing.

"You know I hate that show, but anything for you."

**I hoped you liked it, I worked hard. I am not saying anything bad of any of those things mentioned. I actually love Jersey Shore, and the Hangover. Lil Wayne is a babe, and I wear makeup. I just feel like that would be Edward's response to all of those things, SO NO hate please. And just letting you all know, ALL of you are gorgeous and don't need makeup (even though I wear it) Don't stress if a guy doesn't like you because he does not know what he is missing, (: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee and her daddy.

**So I like to update when I have nothing to do… anyways thanks to you who read! I need some ideas because I have like no idea on what to do. But here is my best shot so please be nice.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BTW**

**Renesmee's POV**

"DAD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him and slammed my door.

"Renesmee, sweetie please talk to me." He said.

I just sat on my bed and cried, everything always managed to get messed up because of him. Of course I had been embarrassed before but this was the absolute worst thing ever, it was unbelievable. Seriously, I am almost fully grown I can do whatever I want without him getting into it.

He is lucky I even asked to go; I could've snuck out but I didn't. It shows how much he trusts me along with my uncles. They act like they are still teenagers, even though they look like it they are pretty much adults. Dad needs to seriously grow up he has a kid, and has for almost seven years now.

It was only a party I wanted to go to, and I wasn't drinking. He expects me to be so irresponsible but I am not, I know consequences of that kind of stuff. I don't know the affects it would have on me therefore I wouldn't try it. But of course dad can't trust me and has to ruin my life.

I had just arrived at the party with my friend Ashlynn. She went off to drink with everyone else while I just sat on the couch. Drinking was something I didn't plan on doing; after all I was driving home. There were a few other people who hadn't been drinking like my friend Conner. Everything with us had been going well; we were dancing having a good time being sober when my dad and uncles decided to crash the party.

Nobody knew that Edward Cullen was my dad; they thought he was my older brother in college along with Emmett and Jasper. The door opened and in they came, with a fatherly voice my dad yelled "PARTY OVER, anyone who has been drinking call someone to come and get you. RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN get over here right now." As I was walking up to see my dad, everyone stared at me and were saying things like "nice going Cullen" and "wow your brother coming, what a loser."

Once we stayed and made sure everyone went home with their parents we finally went home. Dad was lecturing me the whole way "Renesmee do you know what could've happened?" and "I can't believe you would lie and tell me you wouldn't be drinking!" But no matter how many times I tried to tell him I wasn't drinking he would interrupt me.

Mom wasn't here to save me because she was with Alice shopping. Maybe Aunt Rose would give it to him and my uncles. They deserved it, I didn't do anything wrong and they made me the joke of the school. Now I didn't want to go to school, they ruined my FIRST high school experience.

I heard the knock on my door, something uncommon in my house. Unless it was Aunt Rosie I didn't want them coming in. Nothing was said but whoever it was still came in and sat down on my bed, it was my dad. He rubbed my back but I threw his hand off and he just sighed.

"Ness, listen I am sorry." He said.

"Cool story, tell it at a party. Oh wait you crash parties."

He laughed before saying "Renesmee I really am sorry, it's just I knew at a party there would be alcohol and if anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You are my world and I just care for you. I love you."

I was still mad but I didn't want to fully forgive him. "I know dad, I am sorry for saying I hate you. I don't hate you I am just mad and probably will be for a while. You forget that I am not like those other kids, I am stronger and a whole lot smarter. I promised you I wouldn't drink and I kept that promise. You need to trust me I am not your little girl anymore. Love you to."

He kissed my forehead with sad eyes and muttered "You'll always be my little girl" Before walking out of my room.

But I couldn't just let him go with that.

"Daddy?" I asked like I use to when I was a little girl.

He turned around and had the smile on his face "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can you read me a story before I go to bed like we used to when I was little?"

He sat down with me and brought out my favorite book _Peter Pan._

"_So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Land_" –Peter Pan

Once my dad starting reading I fell asleep in his arms as he read my favorite book.

** I hope you liked :D I don't own peter pan nor anything else I mentioned. So review and leave an idea!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's Miracle.

Sorry it's been so long but I haven't had time to write D: but forgive me.

Edward couldn't believe that today his daughter was officially done growing. The past few months Carlisle had been collecting her growth which had pretty much stopped. Her hair grew a few more inches, she grew a few inches, and other things changed a bit too. He sat in the library and looked through the scrap books from the past seven years.

Unlike most parents, Bella and he only had seven years to watch our daughter grow up into the beautiful young lady she was today. It made them deeply sad to know that she wouldn't need them to help her when she fell, or read her a bed time story it hadn't been that way for years. When she was one she could pass for a seven year old. But without a doubt Edward loved that little girl more than anything in the world.

Her birthday party would be starting soon, and it wasn't cool to have her family there. Her friends from school would be over until eleven and that meant all of us besides Alice had to leave the house. She wasn't allowed to be there completely alone so she chose Alice, whom was her sister according to the cover up story.

It was only four so they didn't have to leave until six, so Edward had a few more hours to mope alone. The rest of the family were going out to hunt until the party was over. There was a sudden knock at the door, and Edward didn't even bother checking their mind to see who it was. He wanted to be alone, he was far too upset.

"Daddy, it's me Nessie." She said coming on in.

He smiled but Renesmee knew her dad, it wasn't a real smile. She sat next to him and gave him a big hug. "I know you're upset dad, don't try to hide it. Talk to me about it please?"

"It's just I'm sad about you growing up so fast, today is really making me realize that you're not a baby anymore. " He said putting her on my lap and kissing her head.

She frowned, and after a moment of silence Renesmee looked at her father and asked him a serious question. "If some how you and mom could've had a normal kid, would you trade that for me?" In all honesty, Renesmee was scared to receive the answer. She loved her parents more than anything in the world, but if they wanted a normal child and she could make it happen, she would.

"Renesmee, there's nothing I want more than for you to have grown up at a normal rate. I wish you could have normal parents would don't look a year older than you. I wish you could've grown up without worrying about the Volturi. But I would never, ever wish that you weren't our daughter." Renesmee sighed a sigh of relief. "But this is the way our life is, and I'm lucky to have a child as amazing as you. These past seven years have been the best of my existence and it's because of you and your mother. Your mother gave me the best gift anyone could ever give me, and that's you. Yeah at some times I just wish you were this seven year old little girl who I'd be taking to first grade, but at the end of the day if someone said I could have a normal child and not have you, I'd never trade you for anything. You are the most important thing in the world to me."

Renesmee couldn't help the tears from falling down her face. She never really knew how her dad felt, but she had always assumed if given the chance he would've taken it. Who wanted a daughter who reached maturity by the age of seven? Who wanted a daughter who was a freak, half-human and half vampire?

"I love you daddy, more than you or momma could ever know. I don't want to leave you guys, I may look ready but I'm not. I still need you guys, and I always will. One day I won't need to leave her, I'll be married and have kids but for now I'm still your baby." She said hugging her daddy close. For now he was the most important man in her life. Sure Jake, and her uncles, and grandpa's were super important but none of them compared to her daddy.

One day Renesmee would go off to college, and she'd go to parties and make mistakes. One day she'd realize that Jacob was the one who held her heart, and they'd fall even more in love. The two would get married, and they'd move away to their own house. They'd come home for Christmas and have great news; they were pregnant. Nine months later they'd have a miracle, and together they'd raise him. They'd have sleepless nice and long days but in the end they'd love that baby more than anyone in the world. A few years later there would be another great announcement, they would be having another little one. This time a little girl and that little girl would be the most protected little girl. With her uncles, the pack, and her grandpa Edward nobody would ever hurt her. But for now, Renesmee had her daddy and that's all she needed. For today was just one day in forever.

** I know it's not that long, but I really enjoyed this. Hopefully you did too, so review please **


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's Miracle

Edward couldn't believe he was sitting here, the night before his daughter's wedding. He never thought that he could be sitting here in bed with his amazing wife thinking about his daughter's wedding. It was amazing to him how everything he never thought possible had happened. He fell in love, married the love of his life, and had a child. Sure it hadn't been easy but it was defiantly worth every second of it.

Jacob of course had respected Edward and Bella's wishes by waiting until Renesmee was at least thirteen years of actual age. When she was seven she had reached full maturity and looked to be about seventeen, but he had given Edward and Bella their time with their daughter. The two deserved it, they had been through so much for this little girl to live. From Bella fighting to not abort her, the labor where they both almost died, and assuring the Volturi she wasn't harmful and never would be.

When her growing had come to almost a stop, Renesmee went to school and started off as a sophomore. And by the time she was a senior she had stopped growing, nobody ever really said anything. People always said she looked older than her age, but it wasn't anything huge.

When she graduated as promised the whole family went every single place she wanted to go to. Then in the fall Renesmee and Jacob had moved to New York City for college. Eventually the two started dating and then just a year ago he asked Edward if it was alright to propose, and of course Edward couldn't deny it. He'd seen how happy and in love Renesmee was around Jake.

Of course the two came home for Christmas and that's when Jacob had proposed. Renesmee wasn't expecting it at all, as I had told her she wouldn't be getting married without his blessing. Ness hadn't thought in a million years her daddy would ever allow her to get married, so when he proposed in front of the entire family she had looked at Edward first and waited for the smile and the nod of approval.

Of course Alice was planning most of the wedding, the rest of the girls and Jake's sisters wanted to help as well. The bridesmaids were Alice, Rose, Rachel, and Ness' best friend Scarlett and Bella was the maid of honor. Jacob's best men were Sam, Quil, Embry, and Emmett. The best man was Seth, Jake's best friend. The colors were blue, silver and white, as it was in winter. December 13th, the same date as her parent's wedding, just a different month.

"Edward, why don't you go hunting? You look upset." Bella turned over and stated to her husband.

He smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek. "No, I think I'm going to go over to Ness' room. I have one last night with her."

Edward expected his daughter to be asleep, but instead she was laying in her bed watching TV. When she say her dad walk in she whispered "Hi daddy."

"Can't sleep Ness?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Nope, I'm nervous for tomorrow."

Edward sat at the edge of her bed and told his daughter. "Don't be, Jake loves you, and you love him."

Renesmee smiled at her daddy. "Can you lay with me until I fall asleep daddy?"

He kissed his daughter's forehead "Of course Renesmee, get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I love you daddy."

Edward smiled once more and kissed her cheek. "And I love you too."

** I know it was short, but I'll make another one with the actual wedding. Enjoy and leave me a review for Christmas loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's Miracle**

Today was the day. It was actually here, December 13th. I'd had the day engraved into my brain ever since Renesmee and Jacob announced the date of their wedding. My daughter and my wives best friend were getting married.

I'd known this would happen from the day he imprinted. As much as I hated him, I had a soft spot for him. He made my daughter happy, and I know he would never do anything to hurt her. How could I deprive my only child of something that made me as happy as Bella made me? No matter how much I want to keep her a baby forever, that wasn't an option. By the time she was three months old she could've passed for a five year old.

The house had been decorated similiar to when we had our wedding, except of course the house had changed very much so. Alice had added two rooms just for the sole purpose of this wedding. Considering the weather we couldn't have it outside, and Renesmee refused to get married anywhere besides this house. Of course, Renesmee got her way.

I was sitting in mine and Bella's room at our cottage. We came back here every few years to clean the house up, see Charlie and everyone else. The house was so different yet the same. Renesmee's room was in the same as when we left Forks the first time. She looked about tweleve at the time, so around her room were posters of Justin Bieber, and Jersey Shore. Her bedding was cheetah and the walls were bright pink.

Now her and Jacob would be living on the rez after their honeymoon on Isle Bella. Yes, after a few years of this lifestyle Bella finally got used to the expensive luxaries. Renesmee thought they'd be looking for a home on the rez when in fact Jacob, had asked Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Seth, and myself to help build them a home.

It came out beautifully. It was two floors, plus a finished basement. There were four bedrooms, plus a dance studio for Renesmee. Originally we were only going to place two bedrooms in, but Alice told us we might want to add a few more bedrooms. Of course Jacob didn't know why, we wanted it to be a surprise. My dear sister Alice told him "Jacob, you better add some extra rooms considering we'll be coming to visit plenty of times." Of course Jake believed her and didn't think anything else of it.

"Edward get over here, you're daughter's ready for you to walk her down the aisle." Bella said coming to the cottage with her blue gown pulled up. Despite her running, she still looked beautiful and not a hair out of place.

I smiled and kissed my wife of fifeteen years. "I can't believe I'm walking our daughter down the aisle to marry your best friend."

"I know. I never thought when we were getting married that in just fifeteen years, we'd have another wedding with our daughter and Jacob."

"Who knew?"

We ran together hand in hand over to the house. She gave me one last kiss before going to her place in line. Sam and Emily's son Sam Jr. and daughter Carly were the flower girl and ring bearer. The came the bridesmaids, the maid of honor, and me and Ness.

I waved hello to all of the girls, and then once my eyes landed on my beautiful Renesmee I swear I could've cried. She looked so beautiful, and grown-up before my eyes, all of this finally setelled in. I had a daughter, I had a beautiful grown up daughter who was getting married. It finally set in that I was giving her away today.

"You look beautiful Renesmee Cullen" I laughed "That's probably the last time you'll hear that."

She smiled "Daddy, I've decided actually hyphenate my name. Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. I couldn't let go of being a Cullen."

I gave her a big hug. "You'll always be a Cullen."

We still had a few minutes before the wedding was to begin, so Bella and I got together to give Bella one of our gifts.

"I got this on my wedding day, it's something old and something blue." Bella said pulling out the hair comb.

Renesmee began to cry but stopped herself. "Mom, dad it's beautiful."

I smiled and kissed her blushing cheek. "You can pass it on to your daughter on her wedding day, and so on."

"Thank you so much, I love you both very much." Bella and myself went to hug her before we heard Alice.

"NO! No smudging my masterpiece!"

Bella looked at Rose and mumbled something like "All this sounds VERRY familiar."

It came time for everyone to go marching down the aisle, and all too soon it was Renesmee and I's turn to walk down the aisle.

"You ready?" I asked Renesmee.

She gulped "Just don't let me fall daddy."

I smiled "Never."

We marched down the aisle, everyone standing and all eyes on us. Renesmee looked all over to see her guest. The guest consisted mostly of family, and vampire friends from all those years ago when we needed to stand against the Volturi. In the crowd were some of her friends from school, and of course the pack. Her heart had been beating faster than normal, and I could tell she was nervous.

When her eyes found Jacob's her heatbeat went slower and the nervous smile turned into an excited smile. She picked up her pace a little, but I of course had to stop her from running into Jake's arms; which is something my daughter would do.

The moment I didn't want to come, came. We reached Jacob. I gave her a hug and a kiss, then placed her hands in Jacob's. Before going to sit next to my parents, I looked Jacob in the eye and said "Take care of my baby Jacob, or I _will_ kill you."

"I do." Renesmee said with tears in her eyes

"I do." Jacob said with tears in his eyes.

"You may now kiss your bride!" The preacher said.

Everyone stood up with applause at the happy couple. Of course mine and Bella's arms were the first to hug our beautiful daughter and son in-law. While Bella and Renesmee talked and cried, Jacob looked over and said to me "So..should I start calling you dad now?" Like he said all those years ago.

"No." I said with a straight face, that couldn't be kept too long before the both of us started laughing. "I'm happy for you two Jake, I really am." I gave him a hug, something we'd never done.

"Thanks Edward, it means a lot. And don't worry, I'll protect her forever."

After pictures were taken, the reception went beautifully. Jacob and Renesmee shared their first dance, we had cake, and Renesmee tossed her bouquet; which landed in her friends hands. Then it came time for the father-daughter dance, we would be dancing to "Because you love me" by Celion Dion.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

The lyrics spoke the truth. She makes me the person I am, without her I'd be a different person. There wasn't a day I didn't go without thinking of her, she was my everything.

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

I knew the lyrics spoke for both of us, she inspired me to be a better person. My world was complete because of her.

Because you loved me..

"I love you so much daddy, more than you'll ever know." She said crying

I kissed her one last time on the dance floor. "I love you more than my own life baby."

The night continued on with no more tears, just dancing and fun. It was an amazing thing, to be at your daughters wedding. To think the reason all this is happening is because you fell in love with someone.

As they came out to go on their honeymoon she hugged everyone and said their goodbyes. I was over in the corner, not wanting this moment, this day to end.

She saw me and ran right into my arms. "Oh today's been full of tears daddy."

I smiled. "It's a happy day, so happy tears right Ness?"

"Right Dad, I'm gonna miss you so much."

I nodded "Yeah me too Renesmee."

"Well, bye daddy."

I hugged her once again. "It's not good-bye, it's see you later."

She wiped a tear. "See you later daddy, I'll love you forever."

"Forever." I agreed.

The two drove away to the airport. On my right I held Bella's hand, and to the left of me was my amazing family.

"Thank you Bella."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "For what love?"

"For giving me Renesmee, without you fighting so hard to keep her, September 11th, and December 13th would just be regular days for us. Who know's what we'd be doing? We'd never be as happy as we are know without that little girl."

"You're welcome. But let's not forget you helped create her, plus we've all fought very hard for her."

"True." I turned and kissed my wife. "I love you and our family."

**It was super long but i hope you all liked it :) made me tear up a few times. Lots of love33 Leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's Miracle

It'd only been eleven days since the wedding, and Jake and Ness had moved into their little house on the rez. Ness of course loved it, saying it was perfect for family get togethers and for her and Jake to have their little family. For a week the two vacationed on Isle Bella then came home just in time for Christmas. A few days more spent home with us, then they'd go back to Isle Bella and come home just before New Years.

When the New Year started Renesmee wanted to find a job teaching dance. Opening her own studio in Forks. Since she'd never been involved in actual dance classes growing up, but watched videos and taught herself. To make her happy in every house we'd built her a studio in one of the rooms. The walls would all be mirrors and she'd always have a giant stereo. Dance had become her passion, and she created a career out of something she loved.

It was Christmas Eve and time was ticking as we waited for Nessie and Jake to come home. Their plane landed two hours ago, and they should be here in a few hours. We all waited patiently for them to get home. Despite us going almost two months without seeing Renesmee before, we couldn't wait to see her again.

We all decided to spend the few days Jake and Ness were back here together at the main house. Bella and I would be in the main house, while we were letting Jacob and Ness stay the at cottage. We remember what it was like being newlyweds, despite everything being cut short. Everyone was here, Charlie and Sue, Seth and his wife, Leah and her daughter. It was nice to think that all because of Renesmee we were brought together.

Finally in came Jacob holding Renesmee bridal style. He shouted "Honey, we're home!" Renesmee was smiling and laughing. Once Jake set her down she ran straight for my arms.

"Daddy!" She said as I kissed her head.

I smiled and looked at her slightly darker face. "I've missed you, Ness. Do you like the island?"

She went on to hug Bella but remained to still keep talking to me. "Yes, it's so beautiful! And the house is so gorgeous! Very colorful, and the studio! Did you have that put in just for me?"

I smiled "Of course, I know you can't go to long without practicing."

After hugging everyone and talking about the island, we all sat down for dinner. Or more like the vampires sat and drank wine while everyone else ate the huge supper Esme and Bella made. It was nice sitting down with everyone eating, laughing and just spending quality time together. We rarely ever got together with all of us.

Eventually things died down and the children went to bed, along with their parents. Everyone else stayed in the living room recalling memories over the years. By the time we were done recalling memories it was almost actual Christmas. So we all headed to our rooms, and finished wrapping presents or other activities.

At nine in the morning everyone was up, and Renesmee and Jacob were already at the house. Renesmee was smiling ear to ear, Christmas was always her favorite holiday. First we got up and had breakfast then headed into the living room where the little ones dove in for their presents, excited and happily.

The rest of us found presents in the pile and handed them to everyone. So far I'd gotten a new composition book, tickets to a few concerts, and a wedding album from Alice. We'd gotten Jake and Ness mostly things for around the house, and some jewelry and dance things. For Jacob we'd gotten him tools for out in the garage and whatnot.

We were almost done opening presents when Ness and Jake handed us a present from the two of them.

"This is a really special one, everyone better be paying attention!" Renesmee told us then shouted to everyone.

Bella and I looked to each confused, but excited. I hadn't read anyone's thoughts in the past month considering during Christmas time I wasn't allowed to. We took off the yellow wrapping paper, and slid a picture frame out of the box.

I looked to Renesmee slightly confused "A picture frame..?"

She laughed nervously like she did when scared of what I'd say. "Look at the picture daddy!"

The picture was Jacob and Ness in the snow and around Renesmee's stomach was a ribbon and a tag that said "Don't open until September!"

Bella was the first one to process what the picture meant. She got up and hugged the two of them "Oh my god! Congratulations!"

I finally got out of the trance and looked up at my daughter, whom had happy tears in her eyes. "Are you happy daddy?"

I got up and pulled her in close. "Of course I'm happy, this is so great Ness."

She smiled "We found out this morning, grandpa and Alice came over and Alice already knew but we had to check. Then we took the picture, we were up really early."

"Did grandpa say if it was looking normal, or like your mothers pregnancy?" I said afraid to hear the answer. I knew if it was like Bella's I couldn't let Renesmee go through with it.

She smiled. "He said it's looking normal, and chances are it's normal. But I couldn't wait to tell you guys."

I sighed for now, hoping things would remain normal. If it wasn't and she couldn't keep the pregnancy it would crush her. I hugged her and said "Well no matter what we love you and Jacob."

"I know daddy, and we love you too."

I went over to Jake and gave him a hug. "I know I probably don't even have to say it, but I feel obligated to." we both laughed. "If you don't take care of my grandchild, I will kill you."

"I already love this baby with my life Edward."

I ruffled his hair "You've grown up a lot Jake, you'll be a good dad."

We continued the day with laughter and smiles, discussing everything about the baby, Alice was already planning a baby shower and what color the room would be.

"Alice,we have until September." Bella said to her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Exactly Bella, we have so much to do in nine months. We have to start with everything now!"

I watched from a distance as everyone was out in the snow. Jacob was already touching Renesmee's belly, despite there being no bump yet. It was amazing to me that I would be a grandpa, my baby was having a baby.

Carlisle sat there watching me before he came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thinking there grandpa?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll prefer something else." we both laughed. "Dad, what's it like or I mean how's it different?"

"Well, seeing your kid happy is just amazing as you know. Then seeing them look at someone the way you look at them, it's really unexplainable. Holding them for the first time you realize your child is a parent now, they aren't just a daughter or a son, they're a mom or dad. Your heart truly grows, and true love at first sight. I'd talk to Charlie about it as well, he'd be able to tell you a lot more than I can." I nodded and smiled. "Despite you not being our biological son, along with your other siblings Esme and I still love you all very much, and think of you very much so as our real children."

I smiled at my father. "I know dad, and we all think of you the same way. We're all very grateful for you every day, we love you very much."

Christmas is one of those magical days that nobody really can explain. Everything about it just feels magical, all the family being together the love and happiness overwhelms you. Kind of like being a parent, or finding out you're baby is having a baby. It's an unexplainable feeling, but everything about the feeling makes you feel great. There is truly nothing better than family, and for the life and family I've been given I could never be thankful enough for these people I love and call family.

**I hope you liked it :) please leave me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's Miracle **

**As requested here's a moment of Nessie when she's little :) Thanks guys for all the support!**

Renesmee's Hero

Renesmee and I sat on the couch on a regular Saturday night watching Hercules, she had recently become obsessed over super hero movies. It ranged from Hercules, to Spider-Man and she loved all of them. Alice had to get her a sparkled/ bedazzled cape with an R shaped like Super-man's cape. Together, me her and all the family would have different parts in her superhero movie. Normally I played the super sidekick, and Alice was the damsel in distress. Emmett was always the bad guy, and everyone else had different parts depending on the story.

"Daddy, are super-heroes real?" Renesmee asked me with her big brown eyes looking into mine.

I thought hard, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Kind of Ness, you see not everyone has super strength and speed like us and Hercules." I saw her face drop. "But listen, yes there are hero's in real life. They can be anyone though."

She tilted her head to the side sending her bouncy curls flying. "What do you mean they can be anybody?"

"Like fire-fighters are heros, and police men. Anybody you think helps you and that you look up to can be considered a hero." I told her.

Her little nose scrunched up showing me she was thinking hard about this. "Wanna know who I think my favorite hero is?"

I picked her up setting her on my lap "Tell me!"

Her finger planted itself on my nose "YOU! Daddy you're my hero!" She gave me a big hug "You're strong, and brave. You never let the monsters get me, and you love me lots. That's what a hero is right daddy?"

I smiled and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Yes sweetie, that is a hero. Want to know who my favorite hero is?"

"Who is it daddy?"

I started tickling her "You and momma!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why us?"

I hugged my miracle tight "You two saved me in every way possible. I can never love you two enough for it."

"I love you too daddy, lots and lots."

Her and Bella truly saved me, who knows what I'd become without them? I'd never know how to love with my whole heart, walking the world alone and bitter. They made me the man I was today, letting me become the best me. I was no longer a boy, when Renesmee was born I became a man. I realized life was about love, completely. I was a man with a daughter, and a wife; a family. Could I ask for anything more?

**I know it's super duper short but I thought it was simple and cute. I'll be back writing about Nessie's pregnancy! Leave me a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's Miracle **

Today was one of the most important days of Renesmee's pregnancy, as said by Alice; her reveal party. We'd find out what the baby was, then we'd have the baby shower in about two weeks. None of us knew what the baby was, even Alice who'd promised Renesmee we'd all find out together at the same time. The envelope was given to Jacob father, Billy who we all knew wouldn't want to look then with very strict instructions from Alice the envelope was brought to a baker in Seattle and the color inside the cake would reveal the gender of our new miracle.

"So Ness, you and Jake got any names picked out?" Rosalie asked as we sat in the white nursery putting away things that didn't need a gender.

Renesmee smiled "If it's a girl her name will be Juliet Isabella Black and if it's a boy Noah Edward Black."

Bella and I smiled widely appreciating the fact that we'd be incorporated into our grandchild's name. "I love them both sweetie, they're excellent names."

Ness sighed and got up with her giant belly off the rocking chair, despite having three more months she looked like she could pop any day now. "Now, we're going to sleep. We're excited to see if we'll have a Noah or Juliet on our hands."

The pregnancy was normal, for the most part. Things were just a little harder for Renesmee, she got tired faster and her stomach grew much quicker. She also was sick for many months after the morning sickness stopped. But at this point we we're almost one hundred percent sure that the c-section would be safe and no chances of death. She had to have a c-section considering how big she already was, and the fact that she had a few more months to go. It was heartbreaking seeing her upset over it, she wanted to do the birth naturally and the normal way.

The party would be here and a lot of friends from school would be here and even some vampires from all those years ago before the encounter with the Volturi. The Denali family would be coming, Zafrina, and a few others. Since most of us who'd be attending the party didn't eat normal food we'd all watch as Ness and Jake cut the cake instead of the usual cupcakes.

Bella and I sat in bed, cuddling as I thought about the times Renesmee had told me what she would name her children. I remember thinking back then about how she wouldn't be allowed to have kids until she was at least a hundred. Now there was nothing I could be happier about, it's funny how your perception changes with time. Once I had accepted that I was immortal and incapable of having kids, I convinced myself that I never wanted kids and would be happy without one. When Bella married me, the desire for a child surfaced.

It's funny though, Renesmee's names she came up with always had Isabella and Edward incorporated in them. Once when she was a sophomore, one of her good friends Cameron got pregnant, this was a time where Renesmee became concerned with thoughts that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant when she stopped growing and tried to convince us to let her get pregnant at the time. The desire for her to be a mother was overwhelming, and she wanted to get pregnant then. If Carlisle hadn't found out that she would be able to conceive, Bella and I decided to pull her out from school and let her have a child. Bella knew the desire and the need to have a child before you couldn't and was willing to give Renesmee a choice. The desire didn't go away but Cameron had been alone in her pregnancy and only had Renesmee, so Cameron named Ness her god mother.

Ness had a lot of friends in high school, but her closest friend was Scarlett. She had a tough life growing up, her dad died when she was about six and her mother was into drugs and alcohol, so Scarlett was left getting a job at fourteen and making sure things in the house were taken care of. When Renesmee and her met, it was an instant friendship. She had even lived with us all their senior year, and when Ness and Jake left for their trip we helped Scarlett get a house near her college. Considering they were such good friends, and for a whole year we couldn't not do anything vampirish we told her our secret, actually we had Renesmee and Jake do it to see how she'd take it. Like Bella she didn't freak out at all, we'd already done so much for her she could tell we would never hurt her.

Now Scarlett happily lived with her boyfriend, soon to be fiance in the house we'd helped her get a while back. She was actually doing great, and was expecting as well. Of course I was one of the only ones who knew along with Alice. Scarlett wanted Renesmee to have her time to shine, and would announce her pregnancy at her birthday party we were throwing for her. She'd be turning twenty-one but wanted to spend it with her family and of course she couldn't really drink.

One of my favorite memory was before we found out whether or not she'd be able to have kids after she stopped growing, she and I had a deep talk about her choice.

**Flashback**

"Dad, will you hate me?" Renesmee asked me the night before the results came in.

I pulled my daughter in close. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will never hate you. No matter what you do." I planted a kiss on her forehead. "Now why do you think that?"

She placed her hands on her tummy. "Well, if I can't have kids after I'm done growing I will have a baby now. You don't want that for me do you, a teen mom."

I rubbed her back. "I want you to be happy, and if having a child at the only time you can makes you happy than so be it. Whatever you decide I know it'll be the best choice, and I think you'll make a great mom."

"Ya know, this baby will be named after you and momma somehow. You two have been there for me always, and I love you more than anyone. I know when I have a child, I'll love them more than anyone like you and momma do me." She had tears streaming down her face. "I can promise you I'll be almost the best mom in the world. Jake and I will be so good to them, you owe that to your kids."

"I don't think I've ever been prouder of you, you're responsible and brave and selfless. I believe you will be the best mother out there, your child will be loved endlessly."

**End of flashback. **

When Renesmee found out the news she was a little disappointed but very happy that she'd have the chance to have many children. But I never worried about her after that conversation, I knew she was responsible and could handle any ball thrown at her. She was very strong, and this baby would truly be the most cared for and loved child.

As soon as it hit nine o'clock with two hours until the party, Renesmee was out into the party room waiting for guests to arrive. She couldn't be on her feet for long, so she saved her energy and decided not to decorate. Alice strung blue and pink streamers all over, and a big banner that said "Boy or Girl? Nessie and Jacob's reveal party!" The cake wouldn't be coming until everyone was here, and I could see Ness getting fidgety, along with Jake.

Bella sat down with Renesmee while I sat went to talk to Jake. "You nervous Jake?" I asked chuckling.

He nodded "A little, I don't care what we have but still it's exciting."

I put a hand on his back "Oh Jacob, I can't wait to see you when the babies being born. Please don't pass out."

"If I didn't pass out when my wife was born, I don't think I'll pass out when my kids being born. There's nothing that will stop me from being in that room."

It was amazing how this boy had grown up in front of my eyes, he was a foolish boy when we'd first met and I hated him. Now he was married to my daughter, and they were getting ready for their first kid. He'd become the type of man anyone would want their daughter with. He was honest, caring, mature, and willing to do anything for his family.

The guest started arriving, and soon enough the guest were all here talking and placing gifts and food on the table. Renesmee stood a lot, holding her back and telling people that she was actually six months rather than five. It took us a while to get the gender but when we did, Alice was set on a reveal party making the experience a ton more special and an excuse for a party.

"Alright everyone it's time for Renesmee and Jacob to cut the cake, please stand around but don't block anyone's view. Thank you!" Alice said yelling from the stairs. We all piled into the area and Renesmee sat down taking a breather.

"Can everyone clear a little so my brother and Bella can get close?" Ness asked her guest as we made our way to stand around Jake and Renesmee. I grabbed the free hand of my daughters as her Jacob grabbed the knife, in her mind she asked me to use my other free hand to help them cut. The four of us together revealed the color letting us know we'd have a little...

**Yes I'm leaving you hanging, leave me a review on what you think they're having. A little Noah Edward or Juliet Isabella!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's Miracle **

"Oh my god dad, I want this baby out of me!" Renesmee complained on the couch. She only had three more weeks until we were going to induce her. Her due date came and went, and here we were waiting for little one to come. Everyone went hunting but me, I refused to leave Renesmee's side when Jacob couldn't be here. She was on bed rest, and always needed someone with her.

"Soon enough, plus both of the rooms aren't done. We can't have them unfinished, as you know Aunt Alice wants everything perfect for when you all come home." I told her putting down my book.

She rolled her eyes. "You know Aunt Alice can get things done in a day if they needed to be. But whatever, can you get me some soup daddy?"

I kissed my daughters head "Of course, I am your servant for a few more weeks princess." She sat down and turned the channel to her favorite show, _The Vampire Diaries_ although it was nothing accurate to real vampires. She liked it because we were different than these TV vampires, and the love was compassionate like her parents.

As I was bringing her the soup I caught myself staring at a picture of her on her first day of school with us, it seemed like so long ago but in reality it was only a few years ago. And here we were a few weeks away from having my first grandchild. But I was snapped out of my reminiscing when I heard Renesmee call from the other room in a worried tone.

"Dad, I think my water just broke." Without even thinking about it, I dropped the soup in my hands and didn't even care about the soup covering Esme's kitchen.

I saw her standing there with a tear in her eye "Your water did in fact break honey, can you hold on for probably two hours?" I asked nervously.

She nodded "If it means everyone can be here, than I can wait a week."

I took a deep breath a laughed a humorless laugh. "Okay, well I guess this is it."

"Yeah, this is it." Renesmee said expressionless, realizing that this what time, my baby was going to be a mother in a few hours.

The only reason I wasn't screaming was the fact that if I was scared, Ness would be. I had to keep calm no matter what, I mean everyone would be here soon enough and the stress would ease off a bit. But I still was worried, she was my baby and my only baby well I guess, for a little while longer. We'd have another one joining our family soon, my grandchild.

I quickly carried Renesmee to Carlisle's office where everything would be set up for Ness to have a home C-section. We knew some things would be off with the baby, making doctors in a normal hospital worry. Considering we had three doctors in the house, since Bella found out she'd be a grandma she wanted to study pediatrics.

Renesmee sat down right away knowing what she'd have to do, as I plugged in all the machines are hooked her up to the wires and monitors. We'd been through what would happen many times, as Jacob called it, our game plan. Once I made sure she was stable and would be fine without doing a c-section immediately I began calling everyone. Jacob was doing work in La Push at the house, building various things, I called him first considering it was his kid.

"Hey Ness, dad driving you crazy?" Jacob answered his phone.

I rolled my eyes and quickly replied "No time for jokes Jake, your kids being born. Or going to in a few hours, get over here."

I heard his phone drop and him say "Oh shit." before transforming and taking off. I knew he'd be here in about five minutes. Next was Bella, she would pass the message along to everyone and they'd be here in about twenty minutes.

"Hello Love, how're you and our daughter?"

I smiled "Good, but you all better get home. Renesmee's going into labor, her water broke about ten minutes ago and I'm sure you'd all like to be here."

"Of course, we'll be there in about a half an hour. Make sure she had hold that little one in there!"

I hung up the phone and laughed knowing that in a little over an hour this house would be crazy, everyone excited for a new baby to be in the house. We were hoping that this baby wouldn't grow as fast as Renesmee had so we could have time to cherish the usual eighteen years. But whatever we got, we'd cherish and love this little one with all we had, just as we did with Renesmee.

I sat up in the room with Ness holding her hand as she began to get contractions, they were spaced out enough that I knew we would make it until probably midnight at the latest. She rubbed my hand and closed her eyes through the pain, she did the breathing that she'd learned in Lamaze classes that she'd insisted on taking. She wanted to make sure this was as healthy as could be, she ate healthy human food and balanced blood from animals. If the baby was in fact part vampire, she wanted him to only be raised on animal blood.

"Renesmee?!" I heard Jacob call as soon as he reached the door.

I smiled and rubbed her hand waking her up gently "We're in Carlisle's office Jacob." I said knowing he'd hear me all the way up here.

In an instant Jake was up here with a worried smile but not he made sure Ness didn't notice how worried he was. She was so out of it, I don't think she'd notice the small amount of worry on his face when she's in this much pain. He walked up and kissed her hand "Hey beautiful, how you feeling?"

She smiled "I want to meet our baby, I just don't want to go through this pain."

"I know sweetheart, if I could I would take the pain away, just for you and our baby." I knew there was a reason I liked Jacob.

I got up and let Jake take my seat while I heard Bella and everyone approaching in about ten seconds.

"I'm so excited, oh I have to complete both rooms tonight!" Alice thought excitedly

Esme's thoughts were more motherly "I'll have to make Jacob something special tonight, although I'm sure he'll be wrapped up in Renesmee."

Everyone else's thoughts were about how excited they were, and a little scared for Renesmee. I was scared, the only other memory we had of a pregnancy was Bella's and that was not something we could say was a good experience, especially this part of the pregnancy. We wanted everything to go as safely as possible.

I glanced at the window and saw my Bella smile and speed up to us, wrapping herself around me. "I can't believe it's been nine months already, our babies married and having her first baby. Where does time go?"

I looked over at everyone saying hello to Ness, and hugging her. We were all here as a family today, and would be a family forever. It was nice looking around seeing everyone together, happy knowing that in a few hours our family would be extended.

It'd been twelve hours since Renesmee's water had broke, Carlisle wanted things to be stable enough. We'd decided things looked good enough for her to have a natural birth instead of a c-section giving her tired frown a little lift. We had to wait a little bit more getting things ready, since we'd figured we were going to do a c-section.

"Renesmee who do you want in the room sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded "Jacob, my mom, and daddy. As long as they're in there, I'll be okay."

He kissed her head "Alright Ness, I'm gonna get things ready and in about an hour you'll have your baby."

"Thank you grandpa, I love you."

This was it, in a few minutes I'd be a grandpa, after nine months the day we'd all been waiting for was here. September twenty-sixth, my first grandchild would be born. September seemed to be a good month in our family, Bella, and Ness and now her baby.

Things were all set, and everyone went to go wait down in the living while Bella, Jake, and I stayed in the office.

"This is it Renesmee, where do you want me?" I asked holding her sweaty, but cold hand.

She kissed my hand "Right here daddy, don't let go."

"Never."

At two forty three in the morning Noah Edward Black was born weighing five pounds and three oz. He was nineteen inches long, he took after Renesmee and myself. He had pale skin as his mother did, and the same nose. But he had Jacob's mouth.

Only ten minutes later at two fifty three in the morning Mason William Black was born. He weighed seven pounds and five ounces, he was twenty-one inches long. He took after his father, dark skin and dark hair. Everything but his eyes belonged to Jacob. This little man was a surprise hiding behind his brother.

Both were perfect and healthy, and normal as it seemed. We loved both of them unconditionally and despite not knowing there were two of them, Alice was still prepared. She went and got the crib from Jacob and Renesmee's home in La Push just for the night. In Alice's words "This crib can't stay, it doesn't match the room at his Grandparents house!"

These little boys would have three different rooms, one here, obviously one at Jacob and Renesmee's, and at mine and Bella's home. Alice was okay with it, it meant she got to spend more money and do more designing. Each room had a different theme, and was stocked with clothing. Now the clothing and supplies overloads seemed to come in handy, considering they were now for two instead of one little boy.

"Renesmee sweetheart, go to sleep." I said sweeping hair from her forehead.

She smiled faintly "Dad, I love them so much. I just want to watch them, and hold them. I've waited too long for them."

"I know Ness, but you have forever with them. If you sleep now, you'll have enough energy to spend all day looking at them." I smiled. "Besides, there are eight vampires and three wolves around, they'll be safe. Just sleep my beautiful girl."

She sighed and passed Noah to me. "Alright Daddy, don't let your eyes leave them."

Kissing my grandsons forehead I rolled my eyes and leaned to kiss my daughter. "You know I'd never let anything hurt them. You did so amazing today honey, they're beautiful. I love you and our family very much."

"I love you too daddy, so much. And I love my three little men!" She giggled and kissed both the twins and lastly Jacob.

I walked over to Jake and told him to sleep, he didn't resist. With one last kiss to each of his sons, he leaned in close to Ness still holding her hand and shut his eyes.

I took one last look at the scene, my Renesmee and her husband. Wrapped up together, after one of their best days together. It made me realize how much more special Renesmee really was, she was a miracle. Everything I'd ever said about her before I knew her, truly did make me sick. The thoughts after I'd met her made up for the cruel ones. Looking down at the two boys in my arms, made me smile and remember the first time I was alone with Renesmee, just a few hours after her birth.

**Flashback. **

"Edward, are you sure you don't want us to take Renesmee?" Rosalie asked once more before shutting the door.

I shook my head "No Rosalie, we'll be fine. But thank you, for everything tonight."

She nodded "Of course Edward, we're family."

It was the first time I'd been alone in the past month and hadn't been worried, or angry. I had almost complete peace in my mind. Here I sat with my daughter, sleeping in my arms. She was just so real, and perfect. Nothing like I'd ever imagined her to be like..at all. Renesmee was happiness, yes that was the word. Only a few hours old and she already had me in love with her. With just one look with her big brown eyes, I knew I'd never love anyone or something the same.

"Hello Renesmee, I know you're asleep but I'd just like to tell you how sorry I am. I can't imagine someone ever hating you, I already love you so much. Whatever the future brings us, just know I'll never let you go. Forever is how long I'll love you Renesmee."

**Hope you liked :) and like the names! Leave me a nice review please ;)**


End file.
